Donna Angelicata
by Caterina Malfoy
Summary: SEXO! Ahora, sigan leyendo: Su llegada causó estufeccación, su sola presencia llega a enamorar, su misión... salvar Hogwarts, ¿Con, o sin ayuda? Mucho amor, misterio, aventuras y humor en este nuevo fic. No se arrepentirán. Pasen y vean.
1. Chapter 2

_Muchos años después todavía recordaba aquel día, y estaba seguro, de que todos los allí presentes serían incapaces de olvidarlos en mucho tiempo._

_Ese día, empezó la perdición para muchos, para otros, llegó la gloria._

_Aún en ese maldito sitio donde se encontraba, era capaz de rememorar la escena con todo lujo de detalle como, seguramente, harían sus compañeros._

1 de Septiembre de 1977

El gran Salón estaba expectante y en silencio, cosa extraña.

Nada más terminar la selección con el sombrero, cuando ya todos estaban dispuestos a empezar a comer, la puerta de entraba se había abierto descaradamente, llenando la sala con un aire frío y húmedo, de la lluvia exterior, a la vez que un suave aroma a jazmín.

Y, en el centro, entre los relámpagos de la tormenta, una alta y delgada figura esperaba en pie, con toda una abismal oscuridad, apenas iluminaba por los rayos eléctricos, a contraluz, espeluznante.

El director se levantó, y los que hasta entonces habían estado mirando esa figura extraña, se voltearon hacia el viejo hombre, que sonreía complacido.

La figura empezó a andar, cubierta con una larga y mojada túnica negra, pegada a su cuerpo y chorreante de agua helada, al son de los golpecitos de unos zapatos. Todas las miradas volvían a estar fijas en esa figura de nuevo y, ya más de cerca, pudieron reconocer la esbelta figura de una muchacha.

Ella se dirigió hacia la mesa de los profesores, hasta quedar delante del director, allí se sacó la capucha.

Una larga cabellera dorada, casi platinada, con asilvestrados rizos, cayó contrastando con el negro de la capa. Los alumnos no podían verle el rostro, pero los profesores la observaban sorprendidos.

-_Io sono_ Alysa Cecilia Medici - anunció en un perfecto italiano, con una reverencia.

Luego se volteó hacia los alumnos.

Todos, tanto chicos como chicas, tanto los de primero como los de séptimo, o los de Gryffindor o Slytherin, cogieron aire por culpa de la impresión.

Un rostro luminoso, pulcro, aterciopelado, con los pómulos marcados, las mejillas sonrosadas, y unos contrastantes labios rojizos, carnosos y curvados. Lo que más destacaba, eran unos brillantes ojos de un extraño tono no gris, sino parecido a la plata líquida.

El director la presentó como una nueva alumna, que venía desde Italia a hacer un trabajo durante todo el curso. McGonagall, sacó de nuevo el Sombrero Seleccionador. La muchacha se sentó, no sin antes quitarse la mojada capa y quedar vestida con una ceñida túnica blanca, mojada y semitranslúcida, que le daba un aire angelical.

Apenas rozó su cabello platinado, que el sombrero gritó.

-¡Gryffindor!

La muchacha se dirigió hacia allí, con una pequeña sonrisa de cordialidad, mientras sus compañeros la observaban embelesados, incapaces de aplaudir, preguntándose si sería descendente de una veela, o usaba muchos productos mágicos para tener semejante belleza irreal.

Se sentó junto a un grupo de cuatro chicos.

Uno de ellos, pequeño y rubio, la observaba con la boca abierta; el otro, de rostro enfermizo, parecía estar viendo una aparición divina; el tercero, tremendamente atractivo, la miraba con lujuria y deseo; y, él último, con anteojos, estaba absorto, sentado delante de ella, olvidándose de todo.

Al otro lado, una muchacha pelirroja, celosa de la reacción del último chico, empezaba a odiar a esa recién llegada.

Pocos se dieron cuenta de que significaba la llegada de esa joven al colegio, pero muchos se percataron de que su llegada no era simplemente por un trabajo de su colegio.

Solo los cuatro que la observaban más de cerca, notaron como su corazón daba un vuelco, el mismo que daría en breve su vida.

_Ahora, aquí sentado, observando este trozo de periodico, solo sé que puedo escapar. Ahora que sé que el traidor vive, y que ella, nuestra dulce donna angelicata no murió, tengo dos motivos para arriesgar mi insignificante vida._


	2. Chapter 3

_Corría y corría, todavía empapado por el agua del mar. Se me hacía eterno, no sabía cuantos días hacía que había huído de Azkaban, mucho menos si ya habrían dado captura por mi cabeza, pero me era imposible parar quieto._

_Tenía que encontrarlos._

_A él, ya sabía donde estaba, pero me sería más dificil llegar allí._

_A ella, sabía que me esperaba en ese lugar, y sabía que podría encontrarla. Solo siguiendo su aroma, ese aroma que tanto nos había cautivado..._

**27 de Septiembre de 1977**

Alysa acababa de despertarse, por lo que se incorporó tranquilamente. Sus compañeras de habitación ni le hablaron, simplemente se voltearon de espaldas a ella, en especial una muchacha pelirroja llamada Lilianne Evans, quien salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

A la chica rubia le daba completamente igual que esas chicas no quisieran hablarle, de hecho, apenas las entendía, porque su inglés era muy elemental.

Se vistió, una falda corta, una camisa más que ceñida, se maquilló, los ojos bordeados de negro, y los labios pintados de rojo, antes de bajar abajo.

Le gustaba la moda inglesa, todo era muy corto y provocativo, más que en Italia. Empezaba a acostumbrarse que todos los muchachos babearan al ritmo de los movimientos de su falda.

Había dos chicos, en especial, que no le quitaban ojo de encima.

Uno, era realmente atractivo, de cabello negro y ojos plateados, como los suyos; parecía loco por ella. No había momento que se le acercara para hablarle, o ayudarla con las clases. Matadamente encantador, con una sonrisa blanca, un rostro fino y aristocrático, una mirada penetrante. Ese chico debería ser suyo algun día, lo notaba.

El otro, de cabello también negro, revuelto hasta parecer hecho a propósito, con anteojos, y una sonrisa demoledora. Su nariz era larga, y eso le daba un aire de chico adulto. Ese chico en especial, le llamaba su atención, porque era quien más intentaba no hacerle caso. Y lo entendía. Era el novio de la muchacha pelirroja. Pero a ella le daba igual, sabía que ese chico también iba a caer y, tras veintisiete dias, estaba ya harta de esperar.

Los dos muchachos se encontraban junto a sus otros dos amigos, sentados en la sala común, hablando con la muchacha pelirroja. Esta, cuando vio la llegada de Alysa, se enfurruñó y arrastró a uno de los amigos, el que tenia aspecto enfermizo y era incapaz de hablar cada vez que Alysa estaba cerca, fuera de la Sala.

-Buenos días- saludó Alysa, mirando a los tres chicos. Se apoyó descaradamente en el respaldo del sofá, juntando los brazos y marcando pecho sin darse cuenta.

El cuarto amigo, se sonrojó y subió corriendo a la habitación, a saber a hacer qué cosa no apta para menores. Sirius Black y James Potter se voltearon rapidamente hacia ella, claramente contentos de verla.

-_Bambinos_- murmuró ella-, he oído _che_ hay una... lugar para bañarse muy cool¿Dónde?

Los dos chicos se miraron el uno al otro.

-El baño de Prefectos- dijo Sirius.

-No, el baño de Premios Anuales- murmuró James con una risita-¿Quieres ir?

Alysa asintió rapidamente.

-Pues te acompañamos- contestó Sirius.

-Oh, pero...- dijo ella, acercándose a él, clavando su dedo indice en el pecho del chico y metiendole el escote debajo de la nariz-, _io_ preferiria que me ayudaras con los... _deberres_.

-Voy- dijo al momento Sirius Black, y corrió hacia la habitación del chico.

-¿_Andiamo_?- le preguntó Alysa a James, entregándole su mano.

Al parecer, ese era un lugar que pocos conocían. Solo los Premios Anuales, solo Lily y James, ese era su lugar _secreto_. Alysa lo sabía, había oído como la pelirroja se lo comentaba a una compañera de clase, pero no iba a permitirle que, aparte de no hablarle, se quedara todos los placeres para ella. Alysa sabía bien lo que le correspondía nada más llegar a Hogwarts, hacer lo que le placiera.

Era un baño enorme, de paredes completamente blancas y brillantes, con una gran bañera de plata en el centro, completamente redonda.

-¿Como funciona?- preguntó la muchacha, arrodillándose al lado de los grifos.

James, sonrojado porque al arrodillarse se le veía medio trasero, se acercó a ella.

-Como todas- sonrió.

Se arrodilló al otro lado, dispuesto a explicárselo cuando sin querar sus manos se rozaron.

Se miraron el uno al otro, él se perdió en sus fantásticos ojos plateados, quizá iba a acercárse, se lo estaba planteando, cuando una puerte se abrió. Oyó pasos, y el fatídico grito de Lilianne Evans.

-¿Qué-se-supone-que-haces?- le rugió a Alysa, acercándose a ella para pegarle un bofetón.

Pero alguien se interpuso, y unas gafas cayeron al suelo.

-¡James!- exlcamó- ¿La defiendes?

-Lily, no ha hecho nada- repuso él, recogiendo sus gafas.

-Ya sabes lo que pienso- repuso ella, más que molesta-. Es la peor zorra que ha pisado Hogwarts.

-¿Zorra?- preguntó Alysa, que había perdido el hilo de la conversación, por ser demasiado rápida.

-¡No lo es!- exclamó James- Creo que ya hemos discutido mucho de este tema y...

-O ella o yo- ultimó Lily.

-¿PErdón?- inquirió él.

-Lo que oyes, o ella o yo- se cruzó de brazos.

-Lily, por favor, no me hagas escoger...

La pelirroja enrojeció, hasta quedar del mismo tono que su cabello.

-Hemos terminado, Potter.

Dicho esto, se fue.

James se tendió en el suelo, desecho, sin fijarse en que Alysa se acercaba a la puerta y la cerraba con los tres pestiños, para evitar alguna otra intromisión. Su deber estaba cantado.

-Es tan celosa- murmuraba James-. No puedo con ella... siete años enamorado para nada.

-No te disgustes, _caro_- le susurró ella, sentándose a su lado-. Mírame.

La muchacha, fijó en él sus ojos, al tiempo que él hacía lo mismo.

Y, esta vez, sin intromisión, por culpa del aroma de la chica, del color de sus ojos, del brillo de su cabello, fue incapaz de parar.

El beso fue electrico. Carnoso. Mojado.

Al momento, ella deslizó en él su lengua, dulce y juguetona, mientras inconscientemente los dos se iban tumbando en el suelo.

Allí empezaba el plan de Alysa Cecilia Medici.

_Llegó, por fin a ese lugar. Una abrupta montaña en medio del a nada, donde, escondido entre la maleza, había un túnel subterraneo._

_Se convirtió en perro, y corrió hasta el final, sin prestar atención a nada._

_Y, cuando llegó, notó como su corazón se helaba._

_Después de tantos años, más de doce quizá, había perdido la cuenta, su ángel seguía en el mismo lugar donde lo condenaron, en la misma prisión de hielo. Estática. Helada. Sin notar nada._

_Pero respiraba, el hielo empezaba a derretirse y su aroma se destilaba, haciendose notar en toda la cueba._


End file.
